Heaven Can Wait
by Eric Bloodstone
Summary: Cordy is tired of all the pain of the Visions and would Like a break. Dennis Offers to help to give her a good Christmas by taking over her body and having them for a short time.


Angel: Heaven Can Wait  
  
by: Eric  
  
  
Synopsis: Cordelia just wanted a break from those visions she gets from  
The Powers That Be and Dennis seemed to have the answer.  
  
Keywords:  
  
I thought I would add a short story to the holiday mix.   
  
(The characters are property of J Whedon and the Mutant   
Enemy. No infringement intended. I am just playing with   
them!)  
  
Angel: Heaven Can Wait  
By Eric Bloodstone  
  
Christmas Eve.  
  
Cordelia wanted a break! She needed a vacation from the   
painful visions coupled with the tensions at work and NOT   
having a rich boyfriend who worshiped and adored her sucked   
big time! What as wrong with the male animal anyway!?  
  
She said to thin Air, "God, do I ever need a break!"  
  
Her computer went Beep-beep. It was her resident ghost   
Dennis. He was an undemanding companion and also did a good   
job of keeping the place clean. She bent her drop dead   
gorgeous body over and read:  
  
Dear, Cordelia. If you like I can take over for you.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Dennis continued though the   
computer.  
  
My spirit can take over your body and have the  
visions for you and do your job at work. No one will  
be suspicious - I know everyone well.  
  
Cordy thought. It was tough giving up her utterly world   
class beauty and then she thought of the dreadful   
premonitions and the horrible pain that the powers that be   
had inflicted on her. She considered.  
  
"What would happen to my spirit?"  
  
It would take my place bond to this apartment.  
  
"How long?"  
  
As long as you want.  
  
She made a decision. "Okay, let's give it a try. Now you   
will return my beautiful body, wont you?"  
  
Cordy we're friends, besides, my time is growing  
short here - I can feel it.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Just relax - let your mind drift.  
  
Suddenly, she was floating - it was eerie seeing her   
beautiful real body smile reassuringly.  
  
"Just relax - I'll be back after work. We can talk about   
how long you want off then."  
  
Dennis in Cordy's body of course was still spirit enough to   
feel her agreement. With a wave Dennis left the apartment.  
  
Cordy took a moment to admire her world class legs.  
  
'Cordelia' walked into Angel investigations. All the way   
here Dennis had been admired by everyone. Cordy's   
colleagues at work greeted him with 'hello Cordelia'. It   
was kinda of nice to interact with people again. And   
Cordy's body was certainly gorgeous! He decided to buy   
something at Victoria's secret after work.  
  
Now as a rule Angels are the VERY model of sobriety. But   
this after all was Christmas Eve and a new Angel - in life   
Barry Dinsmore - had a few too many drinks of heavenly   
ambrosia.  
  
"Time for you to go and pick up Dennis." his equally happy   
supervisor said.  
  
"Oh, the poor spirit watching over that super bitch   
Cordelia Chase?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"I'll bet he'll be glad to see me." If a spirit could   
hiccup Barry would have done so.  
  
Cordy felt the present of another spirit and she was   
enveloped in a white light.  
  
"Time to go to heaven, Dennis."  
  
"Heaven - Dennis?" asked Cordy puzzled.  
  
Suddenly she felt like she was pulled into the light.  
  
"Yes, you do more than your share - putting up with super   
bitch Cordelia!"  
  
Cordy got mad and also tried to correct him.  
  
"You're making a mistake - I'm not-"  
  
"Now don't defend her, Dennis. We in the heavenly hosts do   
not make mistakes! Cordelia is a super bitch and that's is   
that. Why do you think the headaches and visions were given   
to her - for atonement! She will have them for another 70   
years."  
  
"Seventy years!" gulped Cordelia.  
  
"Yes, and well deserved. Then and only then if she has   
behaved herself will she be allowed into heaven - The odds   
though or running 2 to 1 against her."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Dennis. Ah, here's my supervisor, Pat."  
  
Pat paid no attention. He was pouring himself another   
libation. "Fast work, Barry. Well Dennis, on your way   
though the pearly gates."  
  
Cordy just shrugged. Poor Dennis, she thought, but hey it's   
her only chance. Besides heaven doesn't make mistakes. They   
told me so themselves!"  
  
Dennis walked in looking beautiful in Cordy's body he was   
wearing her mini skirt, latest boots and her sexy midriff   
bearing blouse. Packages from Victoria's secret were under   
his arm. He hoped Cordy liked them! It had been a tough day   
at work - those visions were horrible. Though it was kinda   
nice to be alive again and get out of this apartment for a   
change. And he and enjoyed being so beautiful! He hadn't   
amount too much in looks when he was alive.  
  
"Cordy!" he called in her melodious voice.  
  
Then he sensed that Cordy wasn't in the apartment. But that   
was impossible - unless she had been collected by mistake   
for him.  
  
"Oh, no" he said out loud. "I'm sorry Cordelia! I didn't   
mean to take your life and your body!"  
  
Then the headache hit. Damn they were painful. He - no she   
wondered why the powers that be made them so?  
  
The end?  
  
A Possible Solution why Cordy get Nicer and more responcible!  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
